swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:PieskkuPL
O Mnie PieskkuPL również znany jako Finn Balor, Revan, Lord Balór, Vader lub Pieseł przez różnych edytorów, to aktywny edytor Biblioteki Arkanii. Jest on Moderatorem, co pewnie zdążyłeś/aś zauważyć powyżej. Owszem, to moje zdjęcie. --------> Historia Wczesne edycje PieskkuPL rozpoczął swoje edytowanie na tej wiki, gdy poszukiwał wiki na temat fanonu Star Wars. Uradowany, od razu założył tu konto, i zaczął edytować. Jego pierwszym artykułem był IG-116, a zaraz po nim Saimonixum. Od tamtej pory Finn zaczął aktywne edytowanie. Był on niesamowice aktywny, przesuwając się w rankingu wiki z dnia na dzień, aż do 20 Czerwca... Ta pamiętna data 20 Czerwca 2014 roku nastąpiła ostatnia edycja Pieskka przed długą przerwą, podczas której edytował artykuł Serpenci. Po skończeniu owego artykułu, Revan zrobił sobie przerwę w edytowaniu, zajmując się graniem w gry konsolowe i wychodzenie na dwór z kolegami i koleżankami. Od czasu do czasu odwiedzał wiki, ale nigdy nie czuł się na siłach aby wykonywać edycje. Nie miał on również pomysłów na artykuły, a większość jego artykułów było napisanych w pełni. Raz skomentował artykuł SDY, w nadziei na powrót do akcji, lecz to mu żadnych pomysłów nie dało. Powrót 1.0 Na przełomie Listopada, PieskkuPL powrócił. Jego pierwszą edycją było stworzenie artykułu AT-568, a następną był CL-5371. W napadzie pomysłów stworzył jeszcze kilkanaście artykułów, oraz edytował na wiki, aż do 22 stycznia 2015, gdzie ilość jego edycji drastycznie się zmniejszyła. Słuch po nim zaginął 28 lutego 2015, raz jeszcze. Powrót 2.0 Przez następne 9 miesięcy Balor nie edytował wcale. W końcu, 25 listopada 2015, PieskkuPL edytował jeden artykuł, Andran Scal, po czym zniknął, once more. Lecz, 20 grudnia owego roku, Balor wykonał jedną edycje, po czym następnego dnia przesłał plik, stworzył nowy artykuł, oraz wykonał ponad 41 edycji. Ostatecznie, Pieseł powrócił, a 30 grudnia został oficjalnie Moderatorem czatu, dostając ciemno-niebieski nick oraz cza(d)towe uprawnienia. Aktualnie jest on (w miarę)aktywnym edytorem, zajmującym się swoim fanonversem, Nową Erą. Cechy i osobowość PieskkuPL jest uprzejmy, inteligentny, prawdomówny, szczery, czasami nawet do bólu. Potrafi się przyłożyć, lecz czasami potrzebuje zachęty, ale jak się za coś weźmie, to zrobi i zrobi dobrze. Jest zazwyczaj też całkiem pokojowy, aż do momentu kiedy zostanie nieźle zdenerowawny, wtedy, wybucha. very violently. Zainteresowania, zajęcia oraz hobby Zainteresowania PieskkuPL jest wielkim fanem Wrestlingu, zwłaszcza WWE oraz NJPW, oraz bardzo często ogląda UFC. Brał udział w jednej walce MMA*, którą wygrał poprzez submission, czyli poddanie się. Lubi on też piłkę nożną, i jest fanem Legii Warszawy, AC Milanu, Man. United oraz Liverpoolu. MMA* Nie, nie na wielkiej scenie wśród setek tysięcy ludzi ani w krwawej walce w klatce, lecz zaledwie 15 osób na lokalnej siłowni(tak, moja lokalna siłownia ma ring. Nieźle, nie?), miałem na sobie hełm do kickboxingu, ochraniacz na zęby oraz rękawice. Zajęcia Największym zajęciem Pieskka jest....no cóż, przebywanie na tej wiki, edytując artykuły, oraz od czasu do czasu jeżdżenie na rowerze, cosplay* i (nieudolnej)jazdy na deskorolce. cosplay* - Przebieranie się za postać z gry, książki lub filmu. Moje ulubione teksty i cytaty Mój Brudnopis: Użytkownik:PieskkuPL/Brudnopis AWL Roster Wpisujcie się do rosteru Arcania Wrestling Library! Wymyślcie dla siebie ring name, gimmick oraz muzykę wejściową! (Zróbcie to co ja, tylko powstawiajcie informacje o swojej postaci!) Azrael - Gimmick: Samotny wilk, polegający głownie na samym sobie - Wzrost: 193cm/6"4' - Waga:242 lbs/108 kg - Muzyka Wejściowa: Here and Now or Never Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Postacie